Show and Tell
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: This originally a Clana story that i posted on SWEET, but i wanted to make it a troypay. So no, i did not take this idea from anyone..


"I don't know what to do Gabs. Pay wont talk to me, and I don't even know what I did wrong." Troy said sadly. He was desperate.

"Troy, when did she get mad at you exactly?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm I guess the other day while I was talking to Kelsie. I don't see what's wrong with that?"

"Troy, you weren't talking to Kelsie, you were flirting with her. No offense, but if I were Sharpay I would feel the same way too."

"I was not flirting with Kelsie!" Troy said. "Pay knows I love her."

"Do you tell her?" Gabriella said knowingly.

"Not really." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck. "But shouldn't she feel it. I mean I spend every minute I have with her."

"Gosh Troy, no wonder why she feels that way. She's insecure about herself. You're the most popular guy in school and your surrounded by beautiful girls everywhere. It doesn't help to know that you're a natural charmer. Shar's insecure because you don't show her these feelings in front of other people. And Shar, no offense, but she isn't exactly on the radar if you know what I mean." Gabriella said.

"What should I do?"

"Show and tell." Gabriella said smiling. Every year all the Juniors and Seniors have a show and tell. The teachers made it an extra credit assignment for some of the students who need it. Plus they get a kick out of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Day…………………….

"Okay class, as all of you know, today is Show and Tell Day. Those of you that need or want extra credit know what to do. Who wants to go first?" Ms. Darbus asked. Did I mention that all the juniors and seniors gathered together in the auditorium to do the assignment, in front of all the junior and senior teachers?

"Can I go first?" Troy asked standing up in the process. He hadn't seen Sharpay all day, and he just spotted her. He smiled at her before going up towards the stage.

"Sure Troy, but may I know why you would want extra credit when you already have a perfect grade point average?" Ms. Darbus asked. Troy simply smiled.

"Because I want to." Troy gets on the stage.

"May I ask where's the show of your tell?" Ms. Darbus said.

"It's here." Troy said.

"Do you want to show us now?"

"Yeah."

"Then show us."

"Can I have a minute to get it?" Troy asked sweetly. The rest of the students chuckled at Troy's antics. Ms. Darbus sighed. How could she say no.

"Okay." She assumed that whatever Troy wanted to show was in his back pack. Everyone else did too. They were all surprised when Troy headed straight for Sharpay.

"Troy what are you doing?" Sharpay whispered frantically. She was blushing furiously. Troy smiled before pulling her up and carrying her in his arms towards the stage. Sharpay was turning redder and redder every second.

"Troy! Put! Me! Down!" Sharpay whispered, well sort-a-kind-of. Nobody could say anything. Since when was Troy Bolton anyway involved with Sharpay Evans?

"Troy?" Mrs. Sanders questioned.

"This is what I want to show. Now I'm going to tell." Troy said putting Sharpay down. "This is Sharpay Evans. My best friend," As soon as Sharpay heard the words, she frowned, best friend? She thought that they had more than friendship. Maybe he wanted o be friends with benefits? Troy continued. "but most importantly my love. She's my girlfriend." A whole bunch of disappointed aws, went around the room. Not because Troy was dating Sharpay, but because he was off the market.

Sharpay blushed a thousand shades of red for the thousandth time today. Troy really did love her and care for her. "Pay is the sweetest girl I've ever known. When she smiles, I smile, because it's just so contagious. Her laugh, her eyes, everything about her. I love you Pay. And I don't ever want you to doubt that. Ever." Sharpay smiled before pulling Troy into a kiss. It was sweet and slow. Troy pulled away before it could get heated.

"I love you too Troy." He smiled and turned to the student audience.

"You got to love show and tell."


End file.
